


[Deep shit, absolute fail]

by fyborg23



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyborg23/pseuds/fyborg23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex looked back, seeing the red spots bloom bigger on Gally's face, not even trying to ignore the image of Gally writhing on his cock, Gally's face flushing red as Alex fucked deeper into him. </p>
<p>Wherein Alex has inappropriate thoughts and Brendan acts upon them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Deep shit, absolute fail]

**Author's Note:**

> If you googled yourself or someone you know IRL, please turn back. This is not for your eyes.

Gally licked at his upper lip, pink tongue touching the thin stream of blood from his nose. He muttered, "Fuck, that's annoying," and bolted for the hotel bathroom.  

Alex leaned back against the headboard, listening to Gally rummage in his shaving kit, trying to find the extra gauze he stole from the trainers (never mind that they would have  _given_  it to him had he asked nicely).

Alex called out, "You ok?" That was what roomies did, right? Alex would've done the same for Nail.

Gally leaned out of the doorway, gauze stuffed up his nose, and just gave Alex a  _what do you think, i have gauze up my nose_  look. Alex smirked-- he wouldn't even hit that. 

First Star of the Night for Galchenyuk.

Alex flipped the TV on, letting  _Jersey Shore_  reruns ruin his brain. If he was too busy looking at JWoww, he wouldn't be looking at Gally and his stupid bloody face. Leave it to the dumbass to pick on someone twice his size.

Gally eventually emerged from the bathroom-- for a guy whose idea of dressing up was  _plaid_ , he took his sweet time in the bathroom-- gauze-free. As he walked across the room, JWoww on TV was going in for the kill on Sammi, getting her into a headlock. Gally turned from the TV and waggled his eyebrows, "Hot, eh? Wouldn't mind JWoww up in my business."

Alex snorted, "She would beat you up, Mr. I-lie-about-my-height."

"Maybe that's part of the appeal," Gally smirked, two red spots high on his cheeks, looking right into Alex's eyes. Alex looked back, seeing the red spots bloom bigger on Gally's face, not even trying to ignore the image of Gally writhing on  _his_  cock, Gally's face flushing red as Alex fucked deeper into him. 

"Yeah, well,"  Alex muttered, losing the staring contest as he looked at the MTV title card, "like you can even fight instead of annoying people to death."

Gally flopped down on his bed, throwing an arm behind his head, "Says the dude who gets all growly when someone even breathes on you."

"That shit is annoying." Alex mashed the buttons on the remote, refusing to let Gally psychoanalyze him. He probably couldn't even  _spell_  "psychoanalyze", the midget.

Gally just laughed, "Why do you think I do it then," Alex felt his face flush as Gally continued, "Yeah, Chucky, why don't you drop the gloves, you douche--"

If he closed his eyes and thought very hard about pulling Gally onto his knees, pulling his hair back, exposing Gally's pale neck, and  _finally, finally,_ shutting Gally's wide mouth up with his cock, no one would think Alex wasn't counting to ten instead of trying to manage the situation in his pants. 

Lying on the bed, his eyes firmly closed, Alex heard Gally go "shit", and a set of tiny midget footprints racing towards the bathroom again. Gally should probably stop looking for face punches; his nosebleeds were getting ridiculous.

Alex punched a mini-pillow and dove under the covers. He probably shouldn't jack off to Gally licking blood off his lip. Or to Gally looking up at him.

*

Practice was  _p_ _izdéts._ Therrien looked increasingly like a naked mole rat whenever he got pissed off, gnashing his teeth. Minus the naked part, thankfully. But it still sucked balls.

Alex just prayed that Therrien wouldn't turn his snarl on him-- or worse yet, start speaking to him in Quebecois. When the coach was in full naked-mole-rat mode the only English that came from him were variations on "fucking shit suckers".  


 No puck could go where Therrien wanted it to go, and Pricey looked like he wanted to hang himself using the netting by hour one. PK had a murderous look in his eye. And Gally--

That stupid  _mudák._ Gally was just as provoking as ever, poking his stick in between Alex's skates and sticking out his long pink tongue. Alex fantasized for just one moment, thinking about Gally's tongue being put to way better use on his balls, wet heat as Gally stroked him off with those rough hands--

Practice ended. Thank fuck.

Prusty leaned against the cold locker room wall, his shoulder obviously bitching, and smirking at Alex as Gally bent way, way more than he should to pick up his stick, his ass high and round in the underarmor. Fuck Prusty and his stupidly large jaw. As Gally and his bouncy-castle-ass bounced away, Prust just raised an eyebrow.

Alex shook his head. Prust shrugged his one good shoulder, and awkwardly turned back to his skates. Alex would have untied them for Prusty, but he chose today to be an asshole. Just like Gally. 

Assholes. 

*

Needless to say, Alex was more in the mood to snarl than to play when Gally crashed his way into Alex's room. Alex wanted to close the door in Gally's stupid angelic face and think in nothing but Russian, but Gally was totally oblivious to Alex's needs. 

"Come ooooon, Chucky, please? I can't go by myself, that's pathetic!" Gally whined impressively when his face was muffled by a pillow.

 Alex removed the pillow from Gally's face, and muttered, "Do I look like I want to go to a bar?"

Gally blinked. 

"Let me tell you. N-O." Alex tossed the pillow, as hard as it would go--

It just flopped down to the foot of the bed. They both looked at it, lying listlessly like a slug.

Gally looked away first, looking Alex in the eye-- never mind he had to crane his neck up a little to do it-- "Chucky, you need a break from whatever's going on in that dense Russkie brain of yours. Too much  _Anna_ _Karenina_?"

"I didn't know you could read."

Gally snorted, "I know a lot of things, young boy--" Alex rolled his eyes-- "like how you've had a stick up your ass since the last road trip."

"What? No." Alex looked hard out at the window, wishing for some passing cyclone to suck him out of it.

Gally stepped closer, a warm hand on his shoulder, "C'mon, man, we're supposed to be buds. What's wrong?"

Alex looked down at Gally's hand-- there was a little mountain range of scabs on his knuckles-- and then into his eyes. "Nothing's wrong."

Gally's eyes flashed, and he muttered, "Bull--" 

Alex clamped his hand over Gally's mouth, leaned in closer, and repeated, "Nothing's wrong."

Gally narrowed his eyes. Neither one of them moved. 

Then--

Gally had a  _motherfucking gleam_  in his eyes, but it was too late for Alex's hand. Gally drew his long tongue over Alex's sweaty palm, lingering in the center, making absolutely filthy circles.

Alex jerked his hand back, scrubbed it on his pants. He ignored the flush in his cheeks as he heard Gally cackle.

Gally grinned, wide and stupid, as always, leaning against  _his_  bed, his hips slung like some sort of--

Alex pushed Gally hard onto the bed, thumping his head on the mattress, and straddled him. His hands circled Gally's wrists.

Gally wasn't grinning anymore.

Alex leaned closer, feeling insane warmth radiate from Gally's chest, close enough to Gally's face to count each of his stupid eyelashes, and--

Gally surged up, kissed him, more teeth than lips--

Alex moaned, sliding a hand into Gally's hair. sucking on that lower lip--

Gally rolled his hips, flipped Alex over, and then pressed Alex's arms into the mattress. He leaned back, and arched an eyebrow. "What was that about nothing being wrong, Chuckie?"

Alex flushed hard, managed to say "well, now  _there_  isn't."

Gally's smile this time was sweet, almost angelic as the rest of his face-- but the angel effect was rather spoiled by his dirty grind against Alex's pants. Gally ranked his hands through Alex's buzzcut, his tongue licking the bottom of his lip.

"Gally," Alex breathed. Gally just hummed.

"Are you going to fuck me," Gally wondered out loud, slipping a hand underneath Alex's shirt and tweaking his nipple, "or am I going to blow you?"

Alex swallowed, "Um."

Gally showed his teeth, and raked his nails down Alex's side, making him twitch underneath Gally's thick thighs. Gally squeezed his legs closer against Alex's chest-- and if Alex felt like he couldn't breathe before, he was practically suffocating underneath Gally's pert ass. Gally stripped off his shirt, threw it across the room to have it land in a thump against the closet door, and unzipped his jeans. Gally flashed his tongue between his teeth, looked down at Alex, and eased his dick out of his underwear.

Alex dropped his head back against the pillows, trying to breathe. Gally's cock was-- pretty nice? 

Alex raised a hand towards Gally's exposed hip, stroking a thumb over the pale hipbone, letting his fingertips drift towards the base of Gally's dick. 

Gally  _whimpered_ , his head tossed back, rocking towards Alex's face--

Alex pulled Gally higher up, closer to his face, and licked at Gally's cocktip, hearing him inhale sharply--

Alex sucked at his glans, darting tongue into his dickhole, and was rewarded with Gally rocking his hips towards his mouth. Alex flexed his ass, rock hard as Gally tried to fuck his mouth.

Alex gripped Gally's hips, hard enough to hold him still, and went deeper, teasing the bottom of his dick with his tongue, squeezing his lips as he slid back--

Gally writhed, gently pushing his dick back into Alex's face, his hands slipping on Alex's hair. Alex sucked harder, rocking his head back and forth, feeling Gally fucking vibrate in his hands. 

Alex licked at the head, picking up speed and confidence, and Gally rocked further in as Alex's hand slipped towards his ass, feeling the warm weight of Gally everywhere--

Gally came, without even warning Alex--  _loudly_. 

Alex jerked his head back, smacking his lips against the taste of Gally's come spilling across it.

 Gally leaned his forearms heavily against the wall, breathing slowly. There was a pink glow across the bridge of Gally's nose--" _Chalise_ , Alex. Look at you, covered in come-"

Gally bit his lip in a moan, and rolled off Alex, his chest still heaving. He rolled his head towards Alex, and nodded towards Alex's still-present pants, "Get rid of them, and I'll get you off."

Alex, his hands fuck-dumb, managed to get them off in record time-- enough for Gally to rest his sinful mouth against the head of Alex's dick, just like--

Alex threw an arm over his face, feeling Gally throw his own arm over Alex's hips as he sucked slowly,  _painfully_ , on Alex's dick. He could feel Gally tonguing him, like he could just fuck Alex from this, find out everything Alex's been jerking off about and  _use it_. Alex tilted his hips higher, feeling Gally's mouth slide lower on his dick--

He tangled a hand into Gally's hair, feeling the hot wetness around his dick, and Gally's hands on his hips, giving him the same set of bruises he just gave Gally. Alex moaned, his legs quivering as Gally sucked harder, letting a little teeth slip--

Alex came, toes curling, spine puddling,  _came_.

He was dazed for a good ten minutes, letting Gally pillow his head on Alex's thigh, their hands just touching.

Alex regained enough presence of mind to look at Gally, who just smirked back at him.

"Nothing wrong?" Gally asked, his face all  _arch_. 

Alex just smiled stupidly-- half-dressed, with a Gally wrapped around his leg, very little could be wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on Vero, wine in a box, and everything else that I can point fingers at. Russian swear words taken from the Wikipedia page on Mat (Russian profanity).


End file.
